


Adventures in Babysitting

by Molly_Mittens



Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Babysitting, Baking, Blue Cookies (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Mittens/pseuds/Molly_Mittens
Summary: To say that Percy was nervous was an understatement. His mother and Paul were going away for the night, and they were trusting him to look after Estelle while they were gone. Percy wasn’t exactly the definition of responsible, he had no idea why his mother had even thought to let him do this. Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth would be there.Or....Blue cookies, Hellhounds and Finding Nemo.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis & Annabeth Chase, Estelle Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771231
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Adventures in Babysitting

To say that Percy was nervous was an understatement. His mother and Paul were going away for the night, and they were trusting him to look after Estelle while they were gone. It's not like he had never looked after her before, just not for this long. Percy wasn’t exactly the definition of responsible, he had no idea why his mother had even thought to let him do this.

Maybe it was the fact that Annabeth would be there. Sally Jackson certainly had a soft spot for the blonde, and Paul thought very highly of her too. And anyways, Annabeth had a bit of experience in babysitting. After reconciling with her father and stepmother, she had started looking after Matthew and Bobby from time to time.

“Ok dear, now remember, her bedtime is at eight-thirty, and she’s not allowed to watch TV all day,” said Sally as she fluttered about the kitchen, doing some last minute cleaning before she left.

“Mom, I know!” Percy exclaimed. This wasn’t the first time he had heard this today, and he knew that it probably wouldn’t be the last. “I’ll take good care of her.”

“I know you will sweetheart, I trust you.” Sally replied, just as the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Percy yelled, already halfway out the door, excited to greet Annabeth.

“Hi Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said as soon as Percy let her in. “Miss me?”

“Of course I did Wise Girl,” Percy replied, wrapping her in a warm hug.

“I missed you too.”

“Excited to look after Estelle with me?”

“I sure am.” Annabeth responded, opening up the bag Percy had failed to notice she had brought with her. She opened it up and took out a box of chocolate chip cookie mix and a small bottle of blue food colouring. “I was wondering if Estelle would like to bake some blue cookies with us? They won’t be as nice as your mom’s, but we could give them a try.”

“That’s a great idea Wise Girl. I’m sure she’d love nothing more. Now come on in and say hello to Mom and Estelle. Paul will be back inside in a minute, he’s just putting Mom and his suitcase in the prius.”

The two walked into the kitchen when Annabeth was suddenly enveloped in a huge hug from Sally Jackson. “Hello dear, I’m so glad you could make it! It’s not that I don’t trust Percy to look after Estelle for the night, it’s just that I feel a lot safer knowing that you’d be here with her as well.”

“Happy to be here, Ms Jackson.” laughed Annabeth.

“Now, now, now! You know me well enough by now dear, call me Sally.” Sally scolded jokingly.

“Happy to be here, Sally”

“That’s better! Now make yourself comfortable. I think that’s Paul I hear.”

Sally was right. Paul came in the kitchen door, greeted Annabeth and picked up Estelle, giving her a big hug and telling her to be a good girl for Percy and Annabeth. With that, well, after ten more minutes of Sally repeating the same instructions over and over again, to Percy and Annabeth, Paul managed to usher her out the door without any more fuss.

When the front door closed, Annabeth and Percy turned to Estelle

"So..." Percy said. "What do you want to do first?"

"What is there?" Estelle answered, a bored look on her face.

"Well, I brought some cookie mix, so we could make blue cookies," Annabeth suggested. "We could also watch a movie later if you want?"

Estelle's face lit up. "Blue cookies! I love blue cookies!" she exclaimed, as she jumped up and down on the spot.

"Well, that's that decided then," Percy said. He crossed over to the other side of the kitchen to the oven. "What temperature do I preheat this to, Wise Girl?"

"Three-hundred and seventy five degrees."

"Perfect."

"Oh! We need an egg."

Opening up the cupboard to get one, Percy's face fell. "We don't have any eggs."

At this, Estelle stopped jumping. "Does that mean no blue cookies?"

Just as her bottom lip started to tremble, Percy saved the day. "Nope!" he declared. "It just means that the three of us have to go on an emergency trip to the store! Go put on your coat!"

As Estelle ran out of the room, Annabeth turned to Percy and congratulated him. “Good job Seaweed Brain.”

“Thanks Wise Girl.” He pecked her on the lips.

“Eww!” Estelle had crinkled up her nose in disgust. She was now wearing her coat, hat and scarf. Annabeth chuckled. Percy turned off the oven, before giving one last look around the kitchen, grabbing his wallet, ushering everyone out the front door, and locking it behind them. 

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walked hand in hand, with Estelle bounding along in front of them, humming a song she had learned at kindergarten the week before. Every now and again she would turn around and exclaim “Come on, hurry up!” and then resume her performance of ‘Itsy Bitsy Spider’.

“Are we there yet?” Estelle asked.

“Almost, Estelle, just another 2 minutes, the store’s just around the corner.” replied Annabeth.

True to her word, after a few minutes, the three had reached the store.

“Okay, so… we need eggs, anything else?” Percy wondered aloud.

Annabeth pulled out her phone to check the recipe, having taken a photo of it before they had left the apartment.

“Nope, but we could buy popcorn for the movie if we decide to watch- .” She cut herself off. “Percy, please tell me that there isn’t a hellhound over there.”

He turned his head and sighed, “Fine then, I won’t,” he smirked. Annabeth punched his shoulder playfully.

“Oh, come on!” Then she remembered that Estelle was with them. “How about you go and pick out the popcorn you want? We’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Estelle looked at Percy for confirmation. When he nodded she said “Okay, I’ll see you in a bit.” She skipped away.

“Don’t go anywhere with any strangers!” Percy added as an afterthought.

“I won’t!”

* * *

The fight was over quickly, they had managed to sneak up on the hellhound and kill it fast, relatively unscathed. The few scrapes they got were healed quickly by a small bit of ambrosia each. Not for the first time, Percy was glad that Annabeth was nearly always prepared for any situation. 

They walked into the store, and Percy immediately sighed with relief when he spotted Estelle holding a carton of eggs over by the popcorn. 

She saw them making their way towards her and smiled. “You’re back! What popcorn do you two want?” 

“I think I’m going to have skittles instead.” said Percy, reaching over to grab a bag.

Annabeth grabbed a bag of sweet popcorn. The three of them went over to the cash register and Percy paid for the treats and eggs.

Exiting the store and the journey home was a lot more peaceful than the journey there. It was clear that Estelle was tiring, Percy was nearly dragging her along at this point. But, at the reminder that when she got home, they would be baking she perked up.

“We have arrived!” Percy warbled, intentionally off-key, as he unlocked the front door.

Estelle laughed and Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend’s antics. 

* * *

*** 30 mins later ***

“Oh….. I will get you for that!” Annabeth squawked. Percy had just used his wooden spoon to fling some blue cookie dough at her. It had landed right on the tip of her nose and was dripping on to her sweater. Estelle was in peals of laughter, rolling around on the floor. 

Percy was quick to join her after seeing another blob of blue goo drip onto the tiles.

Eventually, he found the strength to stand and managed to wet a cloth and hand it to her before bursting into another fit of giggles. 

“You have to admit, Wise Girl, it was pretty funny.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” 

“Gods! I almost forgot the chocolate chips!”

After pouring them into the mixture, Percy hoisted Estelle onto the countertop and let her stir them in. Annabeth watched him with a smile on her face.

“What movie do you want to watch, Estelle?” she asked.

“Can we watch Finding Nemo? It’s me and Percy’s favourite.”

“Really? With that and the blue cookies, you’d think Percy was trying to turn you into a mini version of himself!”

Estelle began to laugh again and Percy gasped, clasping a hand over his hand in mock offense. 

“And what, may I ask, would be so wrong with that?”

This time, it was Annabeth’s turn to laugh. 

“Oh, come on,” Percy muttered. ‘We have to put these in the oven.”

* * *

*** Another 30 minutes later ***

Munching on a blue cookie, Percy slid the disc into the dvd player. He then sat on the sofa in between Annabeth and Estelle.

Towards the end credits, Estelle fell asleep, so Percy carried her to her room and he and Annabeth tucked her in. 

“She looks so peaceful.” Annabeth said. “Why can't you ever be like that?”

“Oi!”

**“** Just kidding Seaweed Brain. I love you.”

“Love you too Wise Girl.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks so much for reading.  
> Any feedback at all would be greatly appreciated.  
> I'd like to write more fics based on babysitting but I don't know who to write them about, so if you have any suggestions please let me know.  
> Xx <3


End file.
